


Весна

by kelRian



Category: Fairy Tail, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tale Style
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 23:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20518004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: Однажды Кощей выкрал Василису, чтобы она помогала ему призывать весну.





	1. Весна

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Estimada

— Не везет мне с личной жизнью. Не везет, — Лихо Одноглазое элегантно закинуло ногу на ногу, томно потянулось, а потом с завидным аппетитом вгрызлось в печатный пряник.  
Василиса согласно хмыкнула. Лиху действительно не везло: мужчины рядом с ним не задерживались. Начинали обещать ерунду, а потом и вовсе убегали прочь. Привлекали их, понятное дело, веселый нрав да разбитная походка Лиха. Бедра качались так, что немудрено и мужской голове закачаться. Мало кто из них замечал, что одна нога немного короче другой, а кисти исчерчены шрамами.  
Иногда и сама Василиса была готова признать в улыбающейся девице, половину лица которой вечно закрывала упавшая челка, — беззащитную красавицу, но потом, видя, как сдержано ругаясь, Лихо ползает по крыше, чтобы залатать кровлю, снова понимала, что Лихо — оно. Не мальчик и не девочка. Просто такое же странное существо, как заходившие на чай мавки, добродушный толстяк леший, болтливая сова, неделями не вылезающая из облюбованного дупла, Ворон Воронович, притворяющийся человеком, да и сам Кощей.  
К Кощею Василиса попала три года назад: нужна была девица для призыва весны, вот он и выкрал первую, что под руку попалась. Так говорил потом. Может, ему просто глянулась смышленая царская дочка, а может, и не думал, зачем тащит. Просто ко двору пришлась.  
Жить в кощеевом замке оказалось скорее хлопотно, чем страшно. Уж больно нерадивым хозяином он был: идей тьма, гостей множество, а рук на все не хватало.  
В первую весну все было просто: Василисе оставалось только слушать, открыв рот. Тогда еще Баба Яга не ушла на покой за тридевятое море. Крепкая статная женщина, совсем еще не седая, на редкость уверенно командовала и Кощеем, и самой его свитой. Она точно знала, где какие травы лежат, пригласили ли на праздник тварей морских и лесных, и приедут ли они.  
Потом она ушла. Осиротела избушка около замка, опустел лес. Стало тревожно и тихо.  
Василиса приходила на опушку к старой сове и сидела там, слушая, как та переругивается с Вороном Вороновичем. Он то взвивался в небо черной стрелой, то камнем падал вниз, чтобы оборотиться в высокого мужчину. В человеческом облике вороньего были только волосы — черные и длинные, будто перья.  
"Эх, Васька, ничего ты в жизни не понимаешь. Вот смотри. Есть я. Я — Великий! И челядь. Челядь меня не понимает. Меня понимать будешь ты".  
При этом Ворон расправлял плечи, выпячивал грудь, в общем хорохорился так, что Василиса покатывалась со смеху. Ворон был умен, но его карканье для всех, кроме нее было “пойди туда, не знаю куда, принеси то, не знаю что”. Василиса понимала и принимала его и добрым, и злым, с колючим птьчьим взглядом.   
Он же научил Василису пользоваться яблочком на тарелочке.  
Стоило покатать яблочко, как тарелка шла рябью и показывалось недовольное лицо джинна. Джинн был капризен, сварлив и зануден, как старая женщина, но красив. Особенно брови. Брови Василису пленили сразу, и она прибегала перемолвиться словом с восточным красавцем. Кроме лица в блюдечко было мало что разглядеть, поэтому, когда джинн прилетел на встречу весны, Василиса оказалась не готова к невысокому росточку и благообразному пузику. Джинн тяжело вздыхал, что надо бы похудеть, и пуще прежнего налегал на медовуху.  
В эту же тарелочку Василиса через год смотрела уже одна: Ворон улетел домой. Отец был при смерти, и средний брат должен был принять командование над войском.  
"Пойми, Васька, я не могу остаться. Так только раз в жизни бывает, и не могу я семью бросить. Армию из рук выпусти — раздерет страну в лохмотья".  
"Я понимаю и не прошу. Удачи и береги себя".  
Они долго стояли обнявшись: Василиса не плакала, только щемило сердце от предчувствия долгой тяжелой зимы.  
"Весны больше не будет, да?" — спросил леший, выйдя на поляну, как только черная точка исчезла в небе.  
"Будет, — Василиса упрямо сжала кулаки. — Будет или я не царская дочь!"

Каждый из чудного народца знает, что весна не приходит сама по себе — ее надо позвать. Подготовить травы, очертить на земле ровный круг да позвать гостей со всех сторон света, чтобы и из моря, и из пресной воды, из леса, из степи, и с самой высокой горы пришли, сбежались, слетелись, сползлись почетные гости. Пропустишь хоть одного — беда. Обидится весна, решит, что ее никто не ждет, развернется и поминай как звали. А не будет весны — не будет ни лета, ни осени, только долгое слякотное ожидание.  
Только не всем из волшебного народца есть дело до кощеева царства. Кто живет далеко, а кто и вовсе лето не любит — каждый раз приходится уговаривать.  
Раньше уговаривала Яга, потом — Ворон, теперь пришлось Василисе.  
Кощей рад был их встретить, но не мог упомнить всех и каждого: кому сказать доброе слово, кого поругать, а кому погрозить пальцем, чтобы обязательно был, — и срок указать на два дня раньше, все равно вовремя не придет.  
Василиса тоже не знала многого — раньше не знала.  
Они часами сидели с Кощеем над свитком гостей, склонив головы, потом торопливо отодвигались, стоило Лиху заглянуть в комнату. Потом, приходя выпить бодрящего отвара, оно только качало головой: "Не желаю знать".  
А и знать было нечего.  
С Кощеем было смешно, интересно, опасно. Обернувшись нетопырем, он сквозь ночь нес Василису за дремучие леса, чтобы уговорить русалок украсить поляну цветами — все знают, никто не сделает лучше.  
У Василисы кружилась голова и замирало сердце. Стоило закрыть глаза, и можно было вспомнить, как вспыхивало огоньками болото далеко внизу, как кричали ночные птицы, как Кощей рассказывал что-то на незнакомом языке — не уловить, просто будто песня, вплетающая мелодию в таинство ночи.  
Больше они не летали так. Не все можно повторить.  
Кощеем Василиса любовалась искоса, боясь посмотреть в глаза. Красив ли? Урод ли? Кто знает. Ей казался сильным и статным, а еще — милым, когда терял бумаги, капризничал и придирчиво выбирал угощение.  
С ним было спокойно и надежно, пусть он терял все подряд и без нее, казалось, был совсем беспомощным. Не раз и не два Василиса хотела его обнять и положить голову на плечо. Только нельзя было.  
Было ли дело в колдовстве, которого не почуять, или отчетливом понимании — дурман, не более чем пьяная дикая весна, ударяющая в голову — Василиса не знала.  
А весна пришла загляденье, такая же безумная, как и праздник, которые они устроили.  
Ворон вырвался из дома, прилетел, разом увлек за собой в танец всех ведьм от мала до велика. Джинн сидел в сторонке, развлекая желающих фокусами, и втихаря чинил подкосившиеся столы. Василиса с Кощеем бегали шальные, пытаясь успеть всюду, а потом, в третью весеннюю ночь, когда веселье пошло на убыль, просто сидели бок о бок у костра и смотрели, как искорками сгорают чужие страхи и сомнения.  
Потом подсели джинн, болтливая сова, Ворон сделал над головой прощальный круг — ему надо было возвращаться домой, — а они все сидели, будто только вдвоем, пока не прогорели угли. 

Доев пряник, Лихо жеманно вытерло пальцы салфеткой.  
— Скажи ему. Долго молчать будешь? Скажи.  
Распахнулась дверь, когда Кощей просунул вихрастую голову.  
— Я не оставлял тут ключ от подвала?  
— Откуда ж мне знать? — белозубо улыбнулось Лихо и, качнув бедрами, поплыло к балкону. Любимую метлу оно оставляло именно там.  
— Мне надо с вами поговорить, и мы найдем ключ, я обещаю.  
Василиса мимоходом посмотрелась в зеркало. Что осталось от лебедушки-царской дочери? Штаны заправлены в высокие сапоги, чтобы удобнее по болотам лазить. Рубашка самой простой, небеленой ткани, чтобы пыль не бросалась в глаза, если придется под лавками ползать. Волосы подобраны и заколоты высоко, чтобы за них не цеплялись ветки. Потому и не называли никогда Прекрасной. Только Премудрой.  
Сейчас бы нарядиться в сарафан до земли и плыть по комнате, беззащитно потупив взор, чтобы Кощей оттаял и увидел ее — другой.  
— Я не люблю с вами говорить. Вы говорите гадости. Я только все сделал, а вы сейчас скажете, что все не правильно и надо переделывать.   
— До следующей весны еще далеко. У вас будет время, чтобы найти другую девушку.  
Василиса глубоко откинулась в кресле и отвела глаза. Ей было неприятно смотреть, как посерело лицо Кощея.  
— Зачем?  
— Я уеду. Я уже видела его. Несколько часов — и он приедет к воротам спасать меня.  
— Иван? — хрипло спросил Кощей.  
Он сжимал и разжимал пальцы, пытаясь прийти в себя.  
— Да. Царский сын. Он хорош, да и мое время пришло.  
— А как же весна? Вы предлагаете найти девицу вместо себя? Вы?  
— Да. Вы справитесь — сами, я верю. Но и я постараюсь помочь, — Василиса виновато опустила глаза.  
Через дрожь земли она чувствовала мерный перестук копыт.  
Иван был совсем не плох — умен, ласков, статен.  
И не было иного пути, кроме как поехать с ним, стать прилежной женой, родить трех сыновей — как положено. Ведь негоже царской дочери мотаться по всему миру и собирать травы изрезанными в кровь руками.  
Она выскользнула из комнаты, позволив себе только прикоснуться к его плечу ладонью. Говорить им больше было не о чем.  
Ключ от подвала она чуть позже положит ему на стол.

***  
"Совсем царица на старости лет плоха стала. Вон даже волосы обрезала", — шептались сенные девушки, но Василисе было все равно.  
Потетешкавшись напоследок с внуком, она перекинула через плечо котомку и взяла посох покрепче.

Надо было только дойти до кромки леса, а там, поправляя желтые ленты, вплетенные в помело, будет ждать Лихо.  
Полдня пути — и раскинется под ними царство Кощеево — такое же, как прежде. Он ведь бессмертный, что ему десяток-другой лет.


	2. Букет для Лиса

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Лихо частенько заходит в гости к Василисе Премудрой пожаловаться на свои сердечные дела

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бета: Estimada и анонимный лис Ludwig14

Василиса устало потерла глаза, оторвавшись от очередного манускрипта, который надо было расшифровать, переписать, пронумеровать, подшить — и все это надо было сделать позавчера, потому что вчера должен был приехать важный гость, которому и нужна была копия. Кощей сказал об этом утром, вызвав у Василисы желание срочно отправиться на поиски той утки и того яйца, чтобы той самой иглой заштопать портянки лешего. И пусть Кощею будет гнусно и противно. На счастье гость задерживался, о чем Кощей тоже сообщил утром, отсрочив свою безвременную смерть.  
Угрюмо посмотрев на дверь, Василиса буркнула: "Входи", — и почесала за ухом дремавшего под столом Лиса. Тот сонно повертел головой и снова улегся спать. Впрочем, Лихо и так бы вошло, не спрашивая разрешения. Его не остановила бы и закрытая дверь.  
Платье в этот день на нем было очень красивым: Леший подарил луговых трав и цветов, Кощей помог им стать одним целым с тканью, а уж сделать так, чтобы от него было не отвести взгляд, Лихо могло и само. Главное было придерживать подол, перелезая через коряги. Лиху иногда удавалось преодолеть бурелом самостоятельно, иногда нет. Судя по изрядно подвядшей розе, которую оно крутило в руках, в этот раз не удалось.  
— Куда бы поставить, а? — сказало оно вместо приветствия.  
— Сейчас, — улыбнулась Василиса. — Я найду вазу. У меня была.  
Выкинув давно засохшие первоцветы, Василиса сходила за водой. Пока обернулась, Лихо уже заварило кофе, привезенный Вороном с далекого юга.  
— Держи, дорогая, — оно протянуло кружку Василисе, а само плюхнулось на законное место. Бабочка попыталась взлететь с платья, но Лихо посмотрело на нее с укоризной, и, сложив крылья, бабочка решила остаться. Так было безопаснее.  
— Что, очередной? — спросила Василиса, с подозрением посмотрев на розу. — И почему только одна?  
Лихо надуло губы.  
— Это был Иллирий. Он меня на метле учил летать. Давно.  
— Он тебя немного старше, да? — осторожно спросила Василиса.  
— Но младше Кощея, — огрызнулось Лихо и щелкнуло по мордочке жука пожарника, который наивно попытался уползти.  
— Меня больше смущает одна роза. С каких это пор у тебя да одна роза? — попробовав кофе, издевательски протянула Василиса.  
— У него вроде бы птица есть. Не только метла, но и птица.  
— А какая именно?  
Птиц Василиса боялась до умопомрачения. Они летали высоко и страшно. Зато на них можно было хоть море перелететь, хоть океан, хоть те самые высокие-леса-бурные-реки.  
— Откуда ж я знаю? Я только в метлах разбираюсь.  
— Ты чем-то расстроено? — Василиса достала с полки вазочку с печеньем, которое Лихо проигнорировало. — Как тот витязь, который хотел с метлой помочь?   
— А! — Лихо натянуто-радостно хлопнуло себя ладонями по коленям и рассмеялось.  
Лис под столом заинтересованно повел носом.

История продолжалась несколько дней. Сначала Лихо влетело все радостное, потому что, когда оно отмывало метлу в ручье, из чащи появился витязь и предложил помочь с помывкой. Лихо тогда просто улыбнулось и закрутило-завертело его, отправив на все четыре стороны. Нравилось ему кружить голову мужчинам. Оно бывало беспощадным в своей беспомощности.  
Но бывали другие дни. Вместо цветастых платьев оно натягивало полотняные штаны да рубаху самого простого кроя. Пару дней назад, одетое деревенским мальчишкой, летало Василисе за новыми перьями, отвезло на встречу с мавками, подождало там, на помело помогло сесть и слезть, будто Василиса была фарфоровой и могла разбиться от сильного ветерка. Оно было внимательным и заботливым, и не знай его Василиса получше — решила бы, что добрый молодец ей встретился на пути и надо срочно пирком да за свадебку, чтобы не убежал далеко. Потому что Лихо не просто обещало — оно делало. Быстро, четко, в срок. Достать то, не знаю что? Пожалуйста. Дать ответ, к которому нет вопроса? Через пять минут после допуска в архив. Все было к услугам Василисы: хочешь ночником радугу с неба или звезды? На здоровье. Могло и дракона на поводке привести, только стоило попросить.

В этот же день оно снова встретило того витязя. Витязь, как ни странно, узнал его в мужской одежде и снова предложил помощь. Хоть чем-нибудь.  
Ему повезло, что Лихо торопилось по делам и не предложило сойтись в честной схватке, из которой вышло бы победителем. Потом была еще одна встреча, о которой Лихо снова рассказывало со смехом и в лицах.  
Лихо спало в избушке, которую оставила Баба Яга. Спало своим сладким дневным сном, который никому не разрешено было прерывать.  
"И тут, представляешь, стучится он ко мне и цветы протягивает. Розы. Красивые такие. Охапку. Ну, я их того, к себе, и дверь захлопываю. А он кричит с другой стороны зазывно так: "Меня Костиком звать".

Помнится, тогда Василиса порадовалась за них: если витязь не испугался Лиха ни в мужском, ни в женском обличье, может и сложится у них. Теперь же Лихо даже о случайных путниках, которые после встречи с ним еще часами плутали по лесу, рассказывало без искры.

— Оказался царевичем, представляешь?  
— Это хорошо или плохо? — осторожно спросила Василиса.  
— "Младший вовсе был дурак", — нараспев произнесло Лихо. — Погуляли мы с ним по лесу, солнце уже садиться стало. И вот подводит меня к избушке и говорит: "Наш царский скипетр не против вашей ласки".   
Василиса поперхнулась и вопросительно посмотрела поверх кружки.  
— Так не бывает. Царевичи, конечно, все странные, но скипетр...  
— Я и спроси его: "А экспертизу-то кто проводил?" — и дверью перед носом — бух!  
С Лиха спала напускная веселость, и оно повесило голову.  
— А что мне с ним было делать? Он, поди, и слова такого "экспертиза" не знает. Хотя говорит, что в сыскных раньше работал. Нет от них добра.  
Сыскных Лихо не любило особенно. Каждый из них сначала увивался ужом, а потом норовил отволочь на костер.  
— Поворожить тебе? — осторожно спросила Василиса.  
— Поворожи, — серьезно ответило Лихо.

Ворожить Василису научили Яга да Ворон. Каждый по-своему. Ворон учил смотреть будущее для мужчин. В женщинах он не больно-то разбирался. Хотя, если подумать, он и людей не понимал.  
Яга, наоборот, стоя на границе между мертвыми и живыми, хорошо видела нити человеческих душ, только женские ей все равно были ближе.

Василиса еще раз пристально посмотрела на Лихо. Мальчик или девочка? Мужчина или женщина? Юноша или девушка? Кто был перед ней?  
Закрыв глаза, Василиса попробовала представить, как же выглядит его душа, а душа была такой же бесполой и неуклюжей.  
Так выглядит юность, когда девочки еще только перестают обдирать в кровь коленки и первый раз засматриваются в зеркало. Когда мальчики, упав, перестают звать маму. Говорят, что Лихо ведет за собой горе, да только юность неуклюжа и своевольна сама по себе. Ей надо всегда искать что-то новое, то, что будет принадлежать только ей. Таким и было Лихо — непостоянным, ищущим, находящим и тут же теряющим.

Прищурившись, Василиса взяла чашку с остатками напитка Лиха и перевернула ее на блюдце кверху дном. Так гадают для молоденьких девиц.   
Потом прицельным броском сняла жука-пожарника с платья. Он бы сошел за фамильяра, тем более, что Лихо настаивало, что он не пожарник, а пожарный. Лихо само то горело, поджигая все вокруг, то стремилось на пожар спасателем.  
На фамильярах ее учил гадать Ворон. Он считал, что эти странные существа-хранители для мужчины важнее жены или детей.

Жук смешно шевелил усами, не хотел идти через гущу, а потом добежал до ее середины, замер, покрутился и улетел на полку чистить лапки.

Кофейные узоры сначала всегда кажутся обыденными, но стоит всмотреться в них подольше, как они становятся объемнее и значительней.  
Витязей в линиях было двое. Один — могучий воин. Да, пусть и младший сын, но из тех, кому везет больше других сыновей. Ему не достанется богатое наследство, ему не подарят дружину, а значит, надо добиваться всего своим умом.  
Другой — то ли юноша, то ли девица — не разберешь. Он был неуклюж и смешлив, смотрел на листья и в капельке воды на них мог рассмотреть мир. Он не любил правила и границы.

Василиса вспомнила и тот цветок, который увядал в вазе на ее столе. Цветы, подаренные просто так, даже самые редкие, вяли быстро. А те, в которые вкладывали частичку души, могли стоять долго. Те, первые розы, подаренные витязем, стояли уже несколько недель. Интересно — сам ли он их вырастил или нарвал в отцовском саду?  
Другой бы принес молодильных яблок или живой водицы. И того, и другого в доме Лиха было с избытком. Лишь срезанные цветы — красота принесенная в жертву красоте — настоящая редкость. Они живут до тех пор, пока верят в красоту души.  
Василиса спрятала улыбку — Лихо могло и само поворожить, если бы захотело или просто посмотреть на вазу.  
— Ты ведь не расскажешь, что увидела, — Лихо на секунду натянулось тетивой, а потом снова перетекло в немыслимую неудобную позу и поманило пальцем пожарника, чтобы тот и не думал улетать. Жук пристроился у нее на плече оранжево-черной брошкой.  
— Не расскажу. Просто он еще ребенок немного. Все мальчики делают глупости.  
Стоило опустить глаза на кофейную гущу, как Василисе в нос ударил терпкий запах соленого моря. Лихо стояло на камнях у самой кромки воды, юбку трепал ветер, а рядом, на гальке, кровавым ковром лежали неувядающие розы. 

"Фу! Котлеты гораздо практичнее. Охапка котлет — это Мечта", — подумал Лис, но никому ничего не сказал, потому что был очень воспитанный.


End file.
